Becca Kotler
Rebecca "Becca" Kotler is a supporting character who appears in The Ring. A close friend of Katie Embry, she informs her about the cursed video tape, unaware that her friend actually watched the tape a week ago and becomes involved in the curse which later is put upon Katie's aunt, Rachel Keller. Description Becca is Katie's best friend and the two are shown to be quite close and spend a lot of time together. Becca has long black hair and resembles Samara Morgan after she is put in a mental hospital. She was known to be popular in school along with her best friend Katie. Quite playful and laidback, she is shocked by Katie's reaction when she reveals the video tape exists. After Katie's death, Becca is put into hospital and gains an extreme phobia of televisions, walking around the hospital with a railed curtain acting as a shield with a nurse to guide her. She becomes very quiet and emotionless, but seems to have been effected by Samara's powers, predicting correctly how many days Rachel has left to live. Role in Plot The Ring Becca and Katie appear in the first scene of The Ring. Annoyed by Katie's one-sided discussion of how television signals possibly damaging a person's brain cells, Becca switches off the bedroom television and informs her friend of the cursed video tape rumour which she heard from another high school. Katie becomes quite shifty and panicked, revealing she actually watched said cursed tape with her friends at Shelter Mountain Inn. Becca does not believe her until the telephone rings at ten o'clock, a week from when Katie watched the tape. The two nervously answer the call but are relieved when it is Ruth Embry, Katie's mother. Becca cheerfully returns upstairs to go to toilet, unaware that Katie is attacked by Samara but witnesses her death and is traumatised. At Katie's funeral, girls discuss Becca being sent to a mental hospital. Rachel Keller, Katie's aunt, watches the tape several days on and visits Becca in hospital to ask her how Katie died and what happened to her. Becca is now very quiet and emotionless, and has a fear of televisions, and has a nurse guide her down a hall with a wheeled railing curtain to hide her from televisions although she stops to glance at one for a moment. Rachel gets little out of Becca and holds her hands as a form of compassion. Becca responds explaining that a female (presumably Samara or Katie) would show her the answers and seemingly reveals she has four days remaining. It has been suggested that Samara's appearance left some sort of supernatural effect on Becca that allowed her to predict Rachel's future via physical contact. Trivia * Becca's Japanese counterpart in the Ring series is Masami Kurahashi who shares the same storyline as Becca until Ring 2. Masami ends up in a mental hospital after witnessing her friend Tomoko (Katie's counterpart) die and sees Sadako Yamamura disappear into a television. She gains a connection to the cursed video tape, causing it to appear on a television in a hospital, terrorising a number of inmates. She is later used to experiment on the effects of the Ring Virus and dies as a result. Category:The Ring Category:American Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alive